


A Forgotten Home

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blood and Injury, Found Footage, Haunted Houses, Mention of blood, Other, mention of injury, the phantom thieves are all ghosts and futaba's just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: After days melting into weeks, which melted into months, perhaps even years, Futaba finds a camera.





	A Forgotten Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes idk what im doing welcome to the beginning of my self indulgence

The camera shutters and shifts as the static image slowly clears to show a girl with red hair in a large, oversized fur jacket with round glasses and bright violet eyes.  
"Is this...yeah!" She mutters with a grin as the image finally stops its distortion. She takes a few steps back before throwing her hands out, palms open, as she waves.

"Hi! I'm Futaba! Futaba...um..." She tugs lightly on her hair as she looks down at the floor, brows furrowed as she murmurs quietly to herself. "I don't...actually...remember my full name." She says, before looking back at the camera.  
"Actually I don't remember a lot of stuff before waking up in this house." As she says this, she grabs the camera and turns it around, showing a small, quaint apartment.

She begins to walk as she continues.  
"It's kinda boring here. I've only been here for...um...three weeks? Four? I don't know. The days have started to meld together. It's not like there's any clocks, or calendars here." 

She states as she walks up to a door and grabs the knob, before yanking on it, making the wood clatter together. 

"Still locked." She mutters, removing herself from that area before walking around a little more. 

As she points the camera outside, the footage catches a bit of static, before clearing out to show a normal outside area. It's not pretty. Not in the slightest. It's dirty, and there's many people wandering to and frow.

"You know, i've thrown stuff at these windows, slammed my entire body against them, and have screamed at the top of my lungs, but those people never hear me. Am I invisible? Is that what this is?"  
She mutters as she yanks on the glass, before setting the camera down.  
Unfortunately the image doesn't catch, but the sound manages to catch the loud banging and her angry shouts. 

"HEY! LOOK UP! COME ON, JUST LOOK AT ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!" 

A few more minutes of slamming on glass, before a sigh of defeat escapes the little girl as she grabs the camera once again and holds it back up to the window. "They can't see me. I don't understand."

She continues to walk and talk, every now and then trying to open a window.  
"This place is nice. I have food, and drinks, there's tons of blankets and even a soft room. It's got super soft flooring and padded walls. I like to go there when this place starts driving me mad." She says as she bangs her fist against another window. 

"Though i'm not really alone!...at least, not during the night."

As she says this she sets the camera on a table, and sits in front of it. "So...this place is haunted. Or, something. I don't even think they're ghosts. They're just...creatures." She mutters, grabbing at her jacket and tugging it further around herself. 

"I gave them names. It makes them feel more human to me, but...I mean, they're not humans. I don't think so. There's one that...really scares me. He writes things on the walls. And floors. And I don't...think it's blood. But i'm pretty sure it could be." She yanks lightly on the long bits of hair in front of her as she continues, now making a concious effort not to look at the camera as she speaks.

"There's Joker. He's...a big trouble maker. He knocks over things, and places little traps around the house. Like buckets of water over the doors and overflowing the bathtub. Nothing serious, but sometimes it gets annoying." 

More tugging, more twisting of hair. 

"Then there's Skull. He's kinda loud, but not the worst. He's actually really nice. He's usually in the soft room, and when i'm upset he'll just sit with me. He can't...really talk. Since he doesn't exactly have a jaw." She gestures to her own chin. 

"Panther's nice too. But she's a little rough. I mean, she slams doors a lot. And those wake me up, but other then that she's farely tame." She smiles lightly as she continues.  
"And then there's Noir! She's super nice! Always in my room or one of the guest rooms. She holds me when i'm scared." 

She places a finger to her chin. "Actually, she and Skull are usually around together. And when i'm scared, Noir holds me while Skull guards me."  
She smiles softly at that thought. "It's nice to know i'm not totally helpless here."

A shutter runs through her body, and Futaba bites her lip as she shifts on the floor. 

"But then...there's...the others." 

She takes a slow breath as she presses herself further into the back of the couch.  
"Fox is the one who writes things on the walls and floors. Stuff like "get out" or "leave this place" or "you're only making things worse". It's not nice at all. And he always leaves...scratchmarks wherever he goes. It's..pretty scary." 

More hair tugging. 

"Queen's the worst. She's so aggressive. Once she shoved me down the stairs and screamed at me. I...stayed in the soft room for a week after that. She's calmed down recently, but I can't help but feel she's waiting for me to make a wrong move."

"Then there's Crow. He's..manipulative. He likes to whisper things to me and make me do stuff. Sometimes i'll fall asleep and wake up somewhere completely different with wounds and cuts on my body, and blood on the floor. I...have no clue what he's done to me." 

A long, terrified shutter runs down her spine as Futaba gasps lightly. 

"U-um, then there's uh...Morgana. He's not bad, but not good either. He's sorta like this...really big cat creature. Super big. Like twice my size. He's pretty much a giant cat. Super demanding, kind of annoying, but sticks around because he likes me." 

A light giggle escapes her mouth. "And cause I give him treats."

Just as she says that, the lights flicker, causing Futaba to quickly go from sitting to crouching on the couch, gripping the back of it tightly as she looks around frantically.  
Another flicker and she practically leaps off the couch, grabbing the camera and heading quickly down the hall. 

"The...uh...the days are getting shorter now, you know." She says quietly, her tone frantic and nervous as she races into one room. A room with a pink painted door. Once inside, the image shows a very gentle room. Soft carpet on the floor, padded walls painted light blue, pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals strewn around the floor.

"Y-yeah, this is the soft room." Futaba says, sitting against one of the corners and pointing the camera at the door. "I don't really know when it's gonna be night anymore. All I know is that the lights flicker, then stop working. I tried using my flashlight on them once, but it didn't work. So they're not, like, weak to light or something." 

Her tone continues to get more and more fearful as she presses further against the wall. The cracks in the door suddenly stop illuminating, causing Futaba to let out a feared squeak.

"Um...N-Noir? I'd...appreciate it if you showed up soon." It's clear she's trying to be as polite as possible as she speaks to seemingly empty air. "I'm..r-really scared."

As soon as that's said, a very soft pinkish light fills the entire room, causing Futaba to breath out a sigh of relief. The camera manages to catch a glimps of what looks like a woman in a long, pink gown and fur lined coat. But it's only for a second. 

"Evening Noir." Futaba mutters, sounding much calmer then normal. "Oh, i'm recording this. I found a camera. Weird how I didn't spot it after my first few...weeks? Days?" A huff. "Time is weird."  
She mutters as the camera image shifts lightly. "Anyways I found a camera. Can I record you?"

There's a few moments of silence, before Futaba turns around and holds the camera up. Now the image is more clear of the woman in pink.  
Her skin is dark, with even darker freckles dotting it. Her extremely curly hair seems to explode from behind her head, pink and almost glowing in the dark room, making everything have a hue of pink over it.

However, her head is that of a rams skull, large currled horns twisting in curls. Empty, large eye sockets drip with some sort of black liquid, far too thick to be considered blood, and far too black for that description too.

Atop the skull, is a carefully made flower crown of roses, daisies, and dandilions.

"You're really pretty Noir." Futaba says from behind the camera, a cheeky tone in her voice as Noir's cheekbones glow a soft pink as the skull moves to the left, looking away from the camera.

"Heh, cute." 

The blush gets brighter as the camera turns around and faces seemingly empty darkness. "I'm gonna try documenting what goes on here. I know, at the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. It just...makes me feel better, y'know?" 

There's a very small, almost breathless, hum of approval comes from behind the camera. "Thanks for agreeing with me. Makes me feel less crazy."

 

And with that, the camera shuts off, and the door begins to slam.


End file.
